Charmed: The Next Generation
by awesomeaquarius
Summary: The children of Piper and Leo have taken over the responsibility of fighting evil and protecting the innocent! Join Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, as they prepare to continue their legacy and become The Next Generation of Charmed Ones. This fic will also include the other charmed children of Phoebe and Paige.


**Author's Note: As a huge fan of the show, I've always wanted to write a fanfic for it, so with the reboot coming out in a few months, I decided to go ahead and put it out. This story has been in my head for awhile, so I have alot of ideas planned for it. I do not know how frequent I will update, as I have several other stories, I am working on but we'll see.**

 **I do not own Charmed or it's main characters, I just really love the show! Any original characters or story plots do belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Historian's Note: This story takes place in the year 2024 and will focus on the children of the original charmed sisters. Their ages will be based on the timeline of the show and comic books. The canon will be based on the show but not on the comic books, as I do not like the direction that many of the stories took. I might incorporate a little of the comic canon but not much.

* * *

"Where are you guys, I was able to locate the spell to vanquish the demon."

Chris was up in the attic of his childhood home, Halliwell Manor. The legendary Halliwell _Book of Shadows_ was open to a page titled _The_ _Wedimarire._ Chris was speaking to his two siblings on a conference call.

"That's impossible, "said the Melinda. The youngest of the three siblings. "We have been searching that book for three weeks and we couldn't find anything on this demon."

"Chris, didn't you say that the book was doing the flipping thing on it's own, when you came home?" asked Wyatt. The blonde, handsome, oldest member of the three siblings, who was speaking to the two others on his Apple Watch.

"Yes, it was. Wait! Do you think it was Grams? Or Grandma Patty or Aunt Prue?"

 _The Halliwell family was known as the most powerful witches to ever walk the earth. A witch, by the name of Melinda Warren was betrayed by her lover who turned out to be an evil Warlock, out to steal her powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization (power to freeze time) and Premonitions, had been burned at the stake. Before she died, she prophesied that the Halliwell line would grow more powerful with each generation culminating in the arrival of three sisters, known as, the Charmed Ones, protectors of the innocent._

 _In the 1970's, Penelope Halliwell, would come to realize that her daughter Patricia, would turn out to be the mother of the foreseen trio of witches; Prudence, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. After Patricia was killed by a water demon, she was attempting to vanquish, Penelope (known to the sisters and their offspring as Grams) decided to strip the sisters of their powers, as she felt as if they would never be ready to take on such a destiny, as being the most powerful witches on earth, meant that they would have to battle equally powerful foes. The sisters did not grow up with a memory of their powers, as their mother made a pact with a warlock named Nicholas that he could have the powers of the sisters in exchange for her life. When the sisters went back in time to break this pact, Grams bound their powers to keep them from Nicholas but died of a heart attack before she could permanently strip them altogether._

 _The death of their grandmother instantly reversed her binding spell and the sisters received their powers and successfully battled the forces of darkness for three years until Prue was tragically killed by a being known as, The Source of All Evil. The sisters had a shared destiny to vanquish this being, which they did after discovering that they had a long lost sister, Paige Matthews, which reconstituted the Charmed Ones, after Prue's death._

 _Patricia had an affair with her white-lighter Sam, an angelic being, assigned to protect and guide witches._

 _This resulted in the divorce of her marriage to Prue, Piper and Phoebe's father, Victor. Because it was forbidden, for witches and white-lighters to date, Patricia and Sam made the decision to give Paige up for adoption to keep her safe from the Elders. A group of higher beings, who oversaw and represented, the forces of good, within the magical community._

 _After completing their shared destiny and saving the Elders and all of humanity numerous of times, the sisters were allowed to pursue normal lives, marry and have children of their own, children who would continue Melinda's original prophesy, by continuing to grow in size and in power._

 _Piper, having followed in her mother's footsteps, fell in love with her and her sisters white-lighter, Leo Wyatt. Despite going through many obstacles including other lovers and interference by the Elders, Piper and Leo married and had three children; Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. Leo wanted his children to bear the last name Halliwell, due to good magic respecting it and dark magic fearing it._

 _Being the offspring of two magical beings, the siblings were very powerful in their own right but Wyatt was also known as a twice-blessed child. Wyatt was born not only to a witch and a white-lighter but by being both a first born male witch of the Halliwell line and the first born witch of a charmed one, Wyatt possessed power, the likes of which the world had never seen and was destined to become, one the most powerful witches, of all time._

"I dunno," said Chris. Once, I told Derek that you weren't home, I came back up the stairs-"

"Wait," Wyatt interrupted. "Derek was there?" That's weird."

"Why is that weird," asked Melinda.

"Because he knew that I would be interviewing for my internship today." Wyatt was about to graduate with a bachelors degree in Business Administration and had decided to apply for an internship, at one of San Francisco's top PR Firms- Lotus Black Group.

"Mmm, maybe he forgot?" asked Melinda.

"Hello?" Chris shouted. "Child -eating demon to vanquish. Let's focus people."

"Chris, can you two handle this one," started Melinda. "I'm in the middle of creating my famous souffle. You know, I'm trying to get accepted into Le Cordon Bleu. Melinda had recently graduated from high school and decided to go into culinary arts, so she could open up her own successful restaurant, just like Piper had done. After many years as a successful nightclub owner, Piper opened up _Halliwell's._ A successful five star establishment.

"Yeah, Chris," started Wyatt. Your the _superwitch_. Can't you handle this on your own? I really need to be focused for this interview. If I land this internship, then not only do I get my student loans paid off but I get to learn from one of the hottest PR firms in the country."

Chris stopped pacing on the hardwood floors of the upstairs attic.

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing! This demon goes underground every twenty -five years after feeding on children for twenty-five days. We only have a couple of hours before it goes underground again, at which point, we will not be able to stop it and do you really one to be waiting around for another twenty-five years for this thing to strike? We will be too old to battle then, besides... it's a power of three spell."

"Hey, speak for yourself brother. Maybe, you'll be too old," joked Melinda.

"O alright," shouted Wyatt. "If only to get vengeance for his victims and to get you to shut up." I'll sneak to the bathroom and orb out from there. Mel, I'll come pick you up and orb you back to the audition afterwards."

"Chris, after this, we really got to get you laid. When is the last time you had a girlfriend," joked Wyatt.

Chris flashed a fake smile and hung up his facetime phone call.

* * *

 **Next time: The new Charmed Ones prepare to do battle and meet their new Whitelighter.**


End file.
